Transmission signals, as are sent by mobile radio transceivers for example, must meet particular requirements, for example with respect to the transmission power. In order to ensure that a transmission signal meets a particular requirement, it is possible to provide, for example, a control loop which feeds the (already amplified) transmission signal back to a component which analyzes the transmission signal and controls the further generation of signals on the basis of the analytical results.